Love's Next Targets
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: Sequel to "What is True Love?" Ritsu's and Masamune's children: Sakura, Seiichi, and Kaito are 15 now and currently attending a boarding school with their best friends, while hiding their royal identity. As they live their school life, they each fall in love unexpectedly, but with who? Cliche. NOT!
1. The Ten Stars

**The sequel to "What is True Love?" is finally here! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Important: The story is now completely modernized. Why? Because it will be more fun to write and easier. Also, along with Ritsu and Masamune's children, the story will include, Chiaki's, Hatori's, Yukina's, Kisa's, Yanase's, Hisashi's (TheBlackFlamingo101's OC.), and Yokozawa's children. Although I am adding them in, Sakura, Seiichi, Kaito are the main characters, but the others are essential. I might add Hiyo in, but since she is about 10 years older, I may not.**

**I'm basing the school system off my private school and the U.S's because that is where I live.**

**Thank you very much _TheBlackFlamingo101_ for letting me use your OC, Araki Hisashi.**

**I don't know if Sakuochi Boarding School is an actual boarding school, so if it is, I don't own it.**

**Don't worry. This is still Yaoi.**

* * *

"Kaito!"

_Click._

Takano Kaito, the Crown Prince of the Diamond Kingdom or better known as Saga Kaito within the boarding school he and his best friends attended. He has raven-black hair and lavender eyes. His body was lean and muscular. He loves art and playing musical instruments, but sports is his life. He excelled at every sport you could name. Because of him, last year their school made it to the nationals and won. No one could beat them.

_Click._

The said boy shot up wide awake and blinked his bleary eyes a couple times only to see his best friend, Onodera Seiichi.

_Click._

Onodera Seiichi or Kohinata Seiichi as he is registered under in the boarding school is the Crown Prince of the Divine Kingdom. He had messy, dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He has a lean, but rather slender body with some muscles. He is athletic, due to the fact he grew up with Kaito and great at playing musical instruments, but his passion was for art. Ever since he was young, he loved to draw or paint anything. Every painting and drawing seemed to come to life. Each one was special and mesmerizing. He always seemed to capture the essence of all his drawings and paintings. No one could compare to his skills.

_Click._

Seiichi grinned at the ravenette and said, "Took you long enough to wake up! We're already here plus everyone is already in the mansion waiting for us."

Kaito's eyes widened and asked with disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Obviously. Don't you see all their cars over there?" Seiichi pointed to the side to prove his point.

The ravenette rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever." He stepped out of the car with his best friend following closely behind him. Entering the mansion, he took in everything around him. It has been about three months since he had been here because it was summer vacation during those months, but school was going to start in about a week, so he, Seiichi, and their other best friends came earlier in order to settle in.

As the two walked down the corridors to the game room, knowing that everyone was located there, Kaito asked curiously, "Where's Mom, Dad and the rest of the adults?"

Seiichi answered, "Oh! They're probably in the living room talking and doing whatever they usually they do."

Kaito "hmmed" in response and kept walking towards the game room. When the two arrived at the correct door, he turned the knob and pushed it open and saw the rest of his best friends.

A girl said, "Took you two long enough!" That was Sakura.

_Click._

Onodera Sakura/ Kohinata Sakura, Seiichi's younger twin sister was the Crown Princess of the Divine Kingdom. Though Seiichi was the Crown Prince, Sakura was also an heir because no one knew what the future held for the two. Mostly likely, one of the two would marry off to another kingdom and the other would be the heir to their kingdom. Until then, both were successors to the throne.

Sakura has wavy, waist-length, hazel hair and beautiful emerald eyes, just like her twin. She has a slender, feminine frame and milky white skin that girls are envious of. Sakura is often described as smart, beautiful, kind, sweet, friendly, and elegant amongst her peers. She is athletic due to Kaito and loved art because of her twin, but most of all, she adored music. After all, she is a musical prodigy. She could play any instrument with any style of music and had the loveliest voice. Once you heard her melodic voice, you could never forget it.

_Click._

"Of course it took them a long time! After all, they need some _alone time._" Of course Yuuta had to say that.

_Click._

Yanase Yuuta or Yamashita Yuuta as he was known at school is the Crown Prince of the Eternal Kingdom. He has light brown hair that turned a honey color in the sunlight and silver eyes that constantly shined with mischievousness. He had a lean and muscular body. Yuuta is often described as flirty, loud and friendly. He loved anything that had to with running, so he was into track and field and cross country, but he was always second to Kaito; after all he was the sports star of them all. Even though running was something he enjoyed, he loved to design clothes even more. He made the hottest, cutest, and most glamorous clothing. From cute to sexy and elegant, punk rock to preppy and casual. Name it and Yuuta could sew it. Plus he gives the best fashion advice.

_Click._

Snickers and giggles went around the group, while two boys blushed angrily, but one person asked with curiosity, "What do you mean, Yuu-chan?" That had to be Aiko.

_Click._

Yoshino Aiko, also known as Fujimoto Aiko in school is the Crown Princess of the Everlasting Kingdom. She has curly, dark brown hair that went to mid-back and sparkling sky blue eyes. She was a petite girl with a slender frame. Aiko is also extremely naïve, but it was probably for the best. Besides being rather naïve, she tended to be shy around people she was unfamiliar with, but when she is on stage, she steals the spotlight. Aiko is an amazing A class actress. She preformed in every play and musical the boarding school showcased since she entered school. She also always played a leading role since no one could ever best her acting skills.

_Click._

"Ignore them, Aiko." Of course Satsuki said that.

_Click. _

Hatori Satsuki or Yoshikawa Satsuki is the Crown Princess of the Sapphire Kingdom. She has straight, brown hair that went mid-back and piercing grey eyes that always held seriousness. She was tall with a lovely, slender body. Satsuki was a cold, quiet, and reserved person, but that doesn't stop guys from asking her out, though they were always rejected with a firm and heartbreaking, "No." The way she acted and walked, you could see the air of elegance that surrounded her. Satsuki is also the smartest in their school. Every exam, she was number one and obtained perfect scores. She was even elected as student council president of their school unanimously. Besides being book smart, she is athletic and played the violin and piano beautifully, but never as melodious as Sakura can.

_Click._

"Buuutttt! Satsukkkiiii, I want to know!" whined Aiko.

"Satsuki right though, Aiko." That sweet and gentle voice had to be none other than Reika.

_Click._

Araki Reika/Aichi Reika is the Crown Princess of the Enchanted Kingdom. She has curly, waist-length, platinum blond hair and mesmerizing azure eyes. Her body was slender and delicate. Reika is shy and often just goes with the flow. She loves to drink coffee morning, noon, and night, due to her biological father. Reika's love is figure skating. She is a gold medalist champion, but students at the boarding school didn't know that, since she goes under another name. Her classmates just believe she is a spectacular figure skater. Because she is a figure skater, she is very flexible and graceful. Every movement she makes proves it.

_Click._

"Why can't you ever tell me anything? I want to know to. I'm not a child…"muttered Aiko.

"Aiko, just give it up. Does it really matter? You shouldn't need to or _want_ to know what that idiot says." Yep, that annoyed response had to be Haruto. (With a 'hey' in the background from Yuuta.)

_Click._

Yokozawa Haruto/Watanabe Haruto is the Crown Prince of the Timeless Kingdom. He has black hair and startling light grey eyes. He wasn't much of a sports lover because he was terrible at it, so he had a skinny and delicate frame, which made him adorable. Many would view him as cold and gruff, but really on the inside he was kind and lovable. He just had a hard time showing his feelings, but his attitude only added to his charm. From his personality, you would never expect what he loved to do the most. Want to know? It is baking and cooking. He loved to bakes pastries. He could even shape it to be similar to a person or an object. Name it and he could bake it. In a way, he is an artist. He also loves to cook varieties of food. Japanese, Italian, French, English, Chinese, and etc…

_Click._

"Aww… Haruto being protective of Aiko!" Sigh… the only one who would say that is Hitomi.

_Click._

Kisa Hitomi/Yamamoto Hitomi is the Crown Princess of the Faith Kingdom. She has straight, waist-length, purplish black hair that is always tied into twin pigs tails with ribbons and her eyes are a sweet honey color. She has an hourglass figure and a huge bust. Hitomi is often described as cheery and preppy, which meant she had a lot of school spirit. She is the head cheerleader of her school's cheerleading squad. In less than one year of joining the team, she became captain. She has already improved the routines and the team by only allowing girls who really put their heart into it to be on the squad. Not random girls who want to join, so they could be popular. Hitomi's love for cheerleading, originated from her love of gymnastics. From a young age, she found gymnastics fascinating and tried it. It led to her winning competition after competition, but she never entered the Olympics because she wanted a normal life. Well, normal as it can get with her being a princess of a prominent kingdom.

_Click._

Everyone rolled their eyes at the Hitomi. Of course she had to annoy Haruto by saying that. Before Haruto could lose his temper, someone said, "Hitomi, you know Haruto hates it when you do that." That someone was Ren.

_Click._

Yukina Ren/Fujita Ren is the Crown Prince of the Shining Kingdom. He has messy, auburn hair and light brown eyes. He has a tall, well built body from playing soccer and basketball. Ren is a friendly and caring person, which attracted people to him. His shiny aura only intensified the effects by many times. Besides sports, he was a great artist, but not even close to being as good as Seiichi. Surprisingly though, he actually was a computer genius. He knew how to use the computer inside and out. Downloading and creating software was never a problem for him. Ren could even easily hack and steal another person's data if he wanted to, but of course he would never do that.

_Click._

Hitomi giggled in response and said, "But it's fun to annoy him!"

Haruto grunted at her answer, but other than that stayed silent.

Seiichi rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly, "Every time we see each other after a long time, the same thing always happens. Yuuta makes a perverted comment. Aiko needs to know. Satsuki tells her she doesn't need to know. Reika agrees with Satsuki. Haruto gets annoyed at them. Hitomi needs to make a comment about Haruto, who may just lose his temper, but Ren is usually there to stop it on time."

Sakura giggled at her older twin's statement and said, "Well… That's how we are. It's not like you mind, Sei."

Seiichi mumbled under his breath, "Whatever…" He walked over to sit on one side of his sister and Kaito moved to sit on the opposite side of her.

These ten teenagers have been together since forever. All born during the same year, only separated by days or weeks and have the similar family situations. During each step of their childhood, they walked through it together. Especially, during the hardest time of their life, being told a truth that shattered their perfect world.

The reality of their parentage…

For each family, it has a "mother" and a father and that is how it has always been.

Sakura, Seiichi, and Kaito always recognized one parent as the mother and the other as the father, despite the fact their parents, Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune were both men. Naturally Ritsu became the mother and Masamune, the father. Kohinata An and Saito Kaori were also just special aunts to them. And it was has always been that way, even when the children started to understand there was something different about their family.

Same for Satsuki and Aiko. Their mother was Chiaki and Hatori was the fatherly figure. In their eyes, their family was perfect, like all their best friends.

Hitomi and Ren thought the same way. Their father was Yukina Kou and their mother was Kisa Shouta and everything was absolutely fine the way it is and forever will be.

Yuuta and Reika loved their mom, Araki Hisashi and their father, Yanase Yuu and had no problem. They had everything they wanted in a family.

Even for Haruto, he thought his family was everything he could ever desire for. A great older sister who loved him very much, even though they were only step-siblings. She knew the truth of his parentage, but it didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered was the fact she had a new baby brother who she could take care of and love. Yokozawa Takafumi, the mother of the family and Kirishima Zen, the father of the family were delighted Hiyo and Haruto had a great relationship. Everything was great in their family.

For the ten children, everything was perfect. Everything they ever wanted in a family, they had it. Nothing could ruin it, but one day the truth had to be revealed, even if it would shock and hurt every one of the children's heart.

_~Flashback~_

_About a month after the youngest of the ten had turned thirteen, the kings of the prominent kingdoms and had decided their children were old enough to know the truth of their parentage. One day, when everyone was free, meaning the kings, their ex-fiancées, and the women's husbands all gathered together with the crown princes and princesses for this important secret to be revealed. It wasn't really a secret because it was told to the public how the kings were going to have blood-related heirs, but after the conference that each king had held before their marriages, it was never spoken of again, thus becoming a secret among the next generation._

_All the adults and thirteen year-old teenagers gathered together in one room. The adults were fidgeting with nervousness, while the teens were curious as to why they were called together._

_Masamune said, "We all have something to tell you."_

_All of the teens arched their eyebrows and responded confused, "Oh. Okay."_

_Yukina said, "You see children there has been a secret each one of us have been keeping from you."_

_Yuuta wanted to make a perverted comment, but feeling the strong tension in the air, he decided against it._

_Kisa continued, "At your age, you should already know, a child is conceived when a man and woman have sexual intercourse…"_

_All the teens and adults looked at him weirdly and hoped they weren't getting "The Talk." _

_Ritsu said, "We know you all have been wondering about your parentage. We understand you realize how our families are different with having two men as your father and mother."_

_Sakura said quickly to reassure her mother, "Mom! We don't find it weird. We love it the way it is!"_

_Ritsu gave his daughter a gentle smile and said, "We know, but we think it is time for you to know the truth."_

_Seiichi asked with curiosity, "The truth?"_

_All adults nodded their heads. Kirishima said, "We believe it is time we told you our story and how each one of you relate to it. But know this, we love you very much, so don't get the wrong idea when we tell you this story." Kirishima looked towards Ritsu and Masamune to signal that they should begin telling their story._

_Ritsu started, "Have you ever wondered how each of us met and married each other?"_

_The teens glanced at each other quickly before nodding their head and wondering where this was leading to._

_Ritsu continued, "Each of us have our own story, but Masamune and mine's was probably where all the… solutions originated from. When Masamune and I were 15, we were both sent to the same boarding school under a fake surname and there we fell in love, but because of how insecure I was and unexpressive Masamune was, a misunderstanding was created, leading to ten years without seeing or speaking to each other and losing connection." Ritsu turned to Masamune to tell indicate for the older man to continue the story._

_Masamune said, "So ten years later, your grandparents decided it time for the two of us to meet officially-"_

"_You two already met before though." Kaito interrupted._

_Masamune chuckled and said to his son, "I was getting there. Ritsu and I never knew each other's real identity, so when we met again ten years later, neither one of us knew who the other was. And the other thing was that at the time, we both engaged to someone."_

_Sakura's eyes widened and asked with astonishment evident in her voice, "You were?"_

_Ritsu and Masamune glanced at each other nodded. Masamune took a deep breath and told them the answer the children were looking for. "I was engaged to Kaori and Ritsu was engaged to An."_

_All the teenagers were stunned by the news they heard. Seiichi asked with disbelief, "Really?"_

_Ritsu, Masamune, Kaori, and An-chan nodded their heads. _

_Aiko asked, "How about you Mom and Dad?"_

_Hatori responded, "I was engaged to Chinatsu and Chiaki was engaged to Nadeshiko."_

_Knowing the rest of the children had the same question, the other adults also answered the question._

_Yukina said, "I was engaged to Sayuri and Shouta was to Mitsuko."_

_Yuu said, "Sashi and I weren't engaged to someone else, but I had a long time female friend that had a crush on me, while Sashi had a good girl friend."_

_Yuuta asked confused, "How is that relevant?"_

_Hisashi sighed and murmured, "You will understand soon…"_

_Haruto stared at his father and mother and asked, "Mom, Dad, what about you two?"_

_Kirishima said, "I have told you before, I was married to someone else and Hiyo came from that marriage. I met your mother later. He also had a good female friend to help us out."_

_Haruto was puzzled by his father's statement, but just let it slide, expecting it to be explained later._

_All the adults asked Ritsu and Masamune to continue their story._

_Ritsu started where they left off. "Both Masamune and I weren't in love with Kaori and An-chan, but they were in love with us…"_

_He saw the shocked expression of his children, but continued on. "Everything was going well, until Mother and Mizuki-san wanted to share photos from our childhood. While neither of us were paying attention, Mother found the set of photos of my high school years and saw a photo I kept with me and Masamune in it, so then we realized each other's true identity." Ritsu smiled gently at the next part. "I ran away from the room and he chased me. When he finally caught me, he promised to make me fall in love with him again and he did, but something happened. During this time, I forgot about Kaori's feelings for Masamune, so when she confessed it to me, I thought I shouldn't be with Masamune because I didn't deserve to be with him. In attempt to make him leave me alone, I shouted that I hated him."_

_Knowing that Ritsu didn't want to talk anymore, Masamune continued the story. "After that, we both went through week of depression. Neither of us ate much or even left our rooms, but one day, coincidentally both of us were in the garden and I was asleep. There Ritsu confessed his feelings for me thinking I was sleeping, but I was awake and told him I loved him too and I wasn't going to let him get away. The next day, Chiaki, Hatori, Kou, Shouta, Nadeshiko, Mitsuko, Chinatsu, and Sayuri had come to the Divine Kingdom, which forced us with new complications. Mother, Father, Kiyomi-san, Atushi-san had found out about our relationship. They accepted our relationship after some discussion, but there was a problem. How were we going to have heirs to the throne?"_

_All the children were starting to understand, but still slightly confused and scared._

_Ritsu said, "An-chan suggested we would have a child through surrogating…"_

_Each teen's eyes widened when they finally realized what their parents were meaning to tell them, but were starting to take it the wrong way._

_Ritsu took a deep breath and said, "Seiichi, Sakura, An-chan is your mother."_

_The twins started to shake slightly, while the rest of the men made their confessions._

_Masamune said, "Kaito, Kaori is your mother." Kaito turned away, not wanting to look at his father or biological mother._

_Chiaki said softly, "Aiko, Nadeshiko is your mother." Aiko swiftly turned away._

_Hatori confessed, "Satsuki, Chinatsu is your mother." Satsuki gripped the edge of her dress tightly._

_Kisa said, "Hitomi, Mitsuko is your mother." Hitomi bit her bottom lip harshly._

_Yukina said, "Ren, Sayuri is your mother." Ren looked down to avoid all eye contact._

_Yokozawa said gently, "Haruto, Ayame is your mother." Haruto's eyes became expressionless and colder than before._

_Yuu said, "Yuuta, Naomi is your mother." Yuuta' eyes lost its usual shine and his everlasting smile swiped off his face._

_Hisashi said quietly, "Reika, Minami is your mother." Reika turned away and reached to the side to grip Yuuta's hand tightly._

_All the adults couldn't bear to see the miserable expressions that decorated their beloved children's face, but before anyone could say anything, all of them ran out of the room and locked themselves away in another private room. Every adult knew the children took the truth the wrong way. All the parents loved their children and their step-children. None of them could ever hate the children. The adults slumped down in the chair they were sitting in and sighed depressingly._

…

_Sakura, Seiichi, Kaito, Aiko, Satsuki, Hitomi, Ren, Yuuta, Reika, and Haruto sat in the same room together, letting tears trickle down their cheeks._

_The resounding question in each of their minds was, "Do Mother and Father truly love me?"_

_Sakura sniffed quietly and asked, "Sei…Does Mom love us?"_

_Sei brought his arm around his twin's shoulder and pulled her into tight embrace. He said, "I… I know he does…" but uncertainty lingered in his voice._

_Kaito whispered sadly, "Why didn't they tell us earlier…?"_

_Yuuta's hold on Reika tightened. He said, "Because they wanted to wait until we were at an age we could comprehend it well enough and make our own rational decisions about it… And most of all, they didn't want us to hate them…I could never hate Mom or Dad though. They are still my parents, whether or not one of them is related to me by blood."_

_Reika murmured softly, "I can't hate them either, but it feels like the only reason we were born was to become the heirs to our families' throne…"_

_Haruto asked in a monotone voice, "Do our parents love us because they are expected to or because they truly do?"_

_No one knew how to answer the asked question. Every single one of them was not sure whether or not their parents truly loved them. Now, everything felt as if their destiny was basically to become the next ruler of their kingdom and that was all there to it. The children felt they weren't born out of love, but rather for a duty._

_For the next three days, the children avoided their parents and refused to speak with them. They ate their meals in another room to steer clear of any contact with the adults._

_After three days, the children finally decided to approach their parents. All the adults were shocked, but relieved to see them._

_The children muttered quietly, "We want to talk."_

_All the parents rejoiced at hearing that declaration. Their children wanted to talk about the situation instead of running away from it. The adults were going to make sure the princes and princesses had it embedded in their minds that they loved them more than anything because they are their children._

_Each one of the teenagers approached their biological father and pulled them away from the others._

_Seiichi asked softly, "Mom, do you love us?"_

_Ritsu hugged the twins tightly and murmured lovingly, "Of course I love you. You two mean everything to me."_

_The twins returned their mother's embrace and whispered back, "We love you too…"_

_Kaito tugged at his clothing. He asked nervously, "Dad, do you really love me?"_

_Masamune kneeled down and said gently, "You mean more than anything to me. You are my son and I love you very much."_

_Kaito smiled shyly and hugged his father tightly. "I love you too…"_

_Aiko was standing in front of Chiaki who was sitting down in chair watching her anxiously. She asked fearfully, "Mom, do you love me?"_

_Chiaki pulled his daughter down to sit sideways on his lap. He said softly, "I love you very much, Aiko. You are not a responsibility to me. You _are_ my daughter and I care about you more than you could ever believe."_

_Aiko turned towards her biological father and swung her arms around his neck. She whispered, "I love you, mom."_

_Satsuki chewed her bottom lip. She asked afraid, "Do you love me…?"_

_Hatori lifted his daughter into his arms and murmured tenderly, "Satsuki, I love and cherish you more than anything."_

_Satsuki allowed a smile to break onto her face. "I love you too, Dad."_

_Hitomi twirled a strand of her purplish black hair between her fingers. She asked frightened, "Do I mean anything to you?"_

_Kisa took his daughter's hand into his. He said affectionately, "You mean everything to me. You are my daughter and I love you."_

_Hitomi allowed a gentle smile to grace her lips. She responded, "I do too, Mom."_

_Ren was looking down to avoid eye contact with his father. He asked timidly, "Dad, do you care about me?"_

_Yukina squatted down and looked into his son's eyes with gentleness. He said, "Of course I do. You are very important to me. From the minute you were conceived, I knew I love you, son."_

_Ren whispered, "Thank you…"_

_Yuuta's eyes were emotionless as well his voice. He asked, "Dad, do you love me?"_

_Yuu sighed softly and raised a hand to run it through his son's hair. He said sincerely, "I love you very much, Yuuta. You are my precious son and nothing could ever replace that."_

_Yuuta smiled softly and allowed his father to continue ruffling his hair._

_Reika rubbed the side of her arm with one hand. She asked quietly, "Mom, who am I to you?"_

_Hisashi whispered soothingly, "You are my daughter, whom I love very much and more than anything."_

_Reika stepped towards her biological father and permitted him to envelop her in a hug._

_Haruto clenched his fists tightly, piercing his nails deep into his palm. He asked, "Mother, who am I to you?"_

_Yokozawa answered, "You are my son who I love dearly."_

_Haruto asked another question. "Father, do you hate me?"_

_Kirishima responded, "You are my beloved step-son, how could I ever hate you? Just because you're not my biological child, it doesn't mean I don't love you because I do. Your mother, Hiyo, and I love you very much. Believe that."_

_The two adult men reached forward and pulled their son into a bone-crushing embrace._

_And all their relationships with their biological father were fixed and for Haruto he was reassured from both sides. For the rest of the children, they asked their step-parent whether or not they loved or hated them and they all got the same answer, they loved them very much too. Now all the children were relieved from their worries about their parents hating them and only wanting them here because they were the heirs to the kingdom, so they moved on to talk to their biological mother and their husband. And the children received the same answer as they got from their parents and that the children should have no worries. All of them are more loved than they could ever know and should never doubt it._

_Every family was back together. No worries or doubt lied between them. Everything was once again perfect…_

…

Seiichi sighed and said, "In a week, we will back in school… I don't hate school, but you know what I mean…"

Sakura also sighed and said, "I know… Like last year, everyone will be worshipping us like we are some gods…"

Kaito muttered annoyed, "The Ten Stars… How annoying…"

Everyone grumbled in agreement.

The ten teenagers were attending Sakuochi Boarding School, the top school in the world. It has state of the art facilities and equipment for all of the students. Only experienced teachers were allowed to teach here and if they showed that they weren't qualified, the teachers were immediately fired. After all, thousands of people wanted to teach at Sakuochi, so it wasn't hard to find a good replacement. The school encouraged students to have as many extracurricular activities as they can, meaning there were hundreds of clubs and many sport teams that practiced in huge arenas, like the basketball court, hockey, soccer, football, track and field, and baseball field, an ice-skating rink, and etc… No school in the world could best this school. 99% of the students who graduated from here were successful.

Entering Sakuochi Boarding School as a freshman, at bottom of the food chain with undefined social status and under an alias, the ten were sure they could stay under the radar, but in the end that obviously didn't happen.

Sakura's phenomenal musical gift was made known immediately when she auditioned to join the band and chorale. Seiichi's marvelous artistic skills were shown through his art class and club and stunned the school. Kaito's extraordinary athletic abilities spread quickly when he appeared at tryouts for all the sports for the fall season. Aiko's spectacular acting skills shocked many when she joined the drama club and auditioned for the fall play. Satsuki's awe-inspiring intelligence made teachers and other students respect and adore her. Yuuta's impressive fashion expertise was made known when he joined a fashion designing club. Reika's talent for figure skating was realized when she did multiple difficult flips, jumps, and turns. Hitomi's capability in gymnastics was recognized when she joined the cheerleading squad and proved to be even better than the previous captain. Ren's gifted ability in computers was acknowledged when he joined the robotics and yearbook club. Haruto's amazing cooking and baking skills became famous because of his home-economics class and club.

Even if they didn't have a special talent, the ten still would not be able to stay under the radar, especially with their looks. The girls were beautiful, cute, elegant, smart, and had a personality that attracted others to them. The boys were handsome, smart, and also had personalities that drew people towards them.

By the end of the first month of school, they were already at the top of social chain and named by the students, "The Ten Stars."

…

Haruto grunted, "I hope we don't die when a mob chases us when we arrive to school."

Everyone nodded and also hoped for the same thing.

School… is almost a nightmare for the ten…

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of Love's Next Target. Don't worry about all the names. The most important names to remember are the children's. Don't worry about their fake last name. I probably will hardly mention it. Just know their real surname. **

**Please Review! I want to know what you think of this story, so I know whether or not to continue it! Love and Kisses!**


	2. Morning Life

**Here is the next update! Hope you will all enjoy it! You don't have to remember the schedules of each person; I'm just putting it out there for you. It was so hard to coordinate the classes and get the right classes I wanted…**

**Basing this off mostly my private school, but also public schools and other things I searched up online. Sort of.**

**I don't own apple products or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Within a few days, each one of their class schedules and information packet had arrived in the mail. All of them opened their packets and immediately compared schedules to see which classes they shared together.

**Class Schedule: Saga Kaito **

English II Honors 8:15-9:05

Art II 9:15-10:05

Pre-Calculus Honors 10:15- 11:05

AP German 11:15- 12:05

Lunch 12:10- 1:10

P.E/ Study Hall 1:20-2:10

A.P Biology 2:20-3:10

Electives 3:20-4:00

**Class Schedule: Oda Seiichi**

English II Honors 8:15- 9:05

AP Chemistry 9:15-10:05

Pre-Calculus Honors 10:15- 11:05

AP German 11:15- 12:05

Lunch 12:10- 1:10

P.E/ Study Hall 1:20-2:10

AP Art Studio 2:20-3:10

Electives 3:20-4:00

**Class Schedule: Oda Sakura**

English II Honors 8:15- 9:05

AP Chemistry 9:15-10:05

Pre-Calculus Honors 10:15- 11:05

AP Music Theory 11:15- 12:05

Lunch 12:10- 1:10

P.E/ Study Hall 1:20-2:10

AP French 2:20-3:10

Electives 3:20-4:00

**Class Schedule: Fujimoto Aiko**

English II Honors 8:15- 9:05

Drama II 9:15-10:05

Pre-Calculus Honors 10:15- 11:05

P.E/ Study Hall 11:15- 12:05

Lunch 12:10- 1:10

A.P Biology 1:20-2:10

AP French 2:20-3:10

Electives 3:20-4:00

**Class Schedule: Yoshikawa Satsuki**

English II Honors 8:15- 9:05

AP European History 9:15-10:05

Calculus AB 10:15- 11:05

P.E/ Study Hall 11:15- 12:05

Lunch 12:10- 1:10

A.P Biology 1:20-2:10

AP French 2:20-3:10

Electives 3:20-4:00

**Class Schedule: Yamamoto Hitomi**

English II Honors 8:15- 9:05

P.E/ Study Hall 9:15-10:05

Pre-Calculus Honors 10:15- 11:05

AP Psychology 11:15- 12:05

Lunch 12:10- 1:10

Physics 1:20-2:10

AP French 2:20-3:10

Electives 3:20-4:00

**Class Schedule: Fujita Ren**

English II Honors 8:15- 9:05

AP Computer Science 9:15-10:05

Calculus AB 10:15- 11:05

AP German 11:15- 12:05

Lunch 12:10- 1:10

AP Physics B 1:20-2:10

P.E/ Study Hall

Electives 3:20-4:00

**Class Schedule: Watanabe Haruto**

English II Honors 8:15- 9:05

AP European History 9:15-10:05

Calculus AB 10:15- 11:05

AP German 11:15- 12:05

Lunch 12:10- 1:10

AP Physics B 1:20-2:10

P.E/Study Hall 2:20-3:10

Electives 3:20-4:00

**Class Schedule: Yamashita Yuuta**

English II Honors 8:15- 9:05

P.E/ Study Hall 9:15-10:05

Pre-Calculus Honors 10:15- 11:05

AP German 11:15- 12:05

Lunch 12:10- 1:10

Art I 1:20-2:10

A.P Biology 2:20-3:10

Electives 3:20-4:00

**Class Schedule: Aichi Reika**

English II Honors 8:15- 9:05

P.E/ Study Hall 9:15-10:05

Pre-Calculus Honors 10:15- 11:05

A.P Pyschology11:15- 12:05

Lunch 12:10- 1:10

A.P Biology 1:20-2:10

AP French 2:20-3:10

Electives 3:20-4:00

All of them noticed which classes they were taking together and started to discuss it. Satsuki was upset because she couldn't take AP Lang, even though she wanted to. Apparently, the school thought it was too high for her level, which in reality was a lie. The school just didn't want the older students to feel stupid because of her. The girls were taking AP French and the guys were taking AP German together. Ever since last year, they decided they would all learn another language besides the one they spoke, so the girls chose to take French together and the boys chose German.

Most the time, the ten were sharing a class with someone else, but for certain classes that were for their specific talent, they were on their own, not that they minded because they knew they would ace the class. Their electives would not be determined till after school started, which was in about a week.

For the next few days, they just relaxed and started packing for school. Unlike most students, they already completed their summer homework some time ago. The ten tried their best not to be procrastinators, especially because it is a terrible habit to have.

…

Today is the first day of school. At 6:00 am, all the girls arose for the day and began starting their daily morning rituals, which was brushing teeth, showering, facial cleansing, moisturizing, make-up (but not much), hair styling, and changing into their school uniform. Their school uniform consisted of a white peter pan shirt, either long or short sleeve, a black and blue plaid skirt and tie, and a black blazer, sweater, or sweater vest. Shoes could be any style, meaning boots, sneakers, flats, etc… as long as the colors were suitable with the school uniform.

At 6:30 am, all the boys grumpily woke up from their comfortable sleep and began their daily morning rituals, which was brushing teeth, showering, and changing into their school uniform. For them, it was white peter shirt, long or short sleeve, black dress pants, blue and black plaid tie, and black blazer, sweater, or sweater vest. They had the same shoe policy as the girls.

At approximately 7:00, every single one of them was ready and dressed for school. The girls' hair cascaded beautifully behind their backs and had either cute hair bands or hair clips on their hair. The boys left their hair in its regular messy fashion, but it only made them look hotter anyways. All of them styled their uniform fashionably, but all the while following the school rules. The guys left a few buttons on their shirt unbutton, but had to keep their shirt tucked in their pants as it says in the rule book. The boys all wore the same black and blue high tops. Some of guys tucked the edges of their pants into their shoes.

Reika and Aiko wore a pair of matching sparkling black flats with a matching ribbon on the front. Sakura, Satsuki, and Hitomi wore a pair of black, two-inch, closed toe wedges with a strap around the ankle. All of girls had a few accessories on, like earrings, bracelets, and a necklace. Their skirt ended up around five inches above the knee, making it not too short, but not too long. Luckily, the school allowed the skirt to be about five inches above the knee, as long as it didn't look too short on you. Since sometimes people have longer legs, then the skirt looks short, even if they are following the school rule.

The school still wanted everyone to have a way to display their own individuality, so they weren't too strict about how the school uniform was paired as long the four necessary pieces were worn, unless it was hot, then the jacket could be taken off. The only other rule was that no one was allowed to dress inappropriately, which certain girls and guys did, so of course punishment would be in order.

After everyone sat down and ate breakfast, they called for their driver to take them to Sakuochi Boarding School. Since it was the first day of school, the ten preferred to wake up earlier, so that when they settle in, they wouldn't be disturbed by a crowd of raging followers.

Arriving at school before anyone else meant complete silence, except for them. The ten immediately went to pile all their belongings and book into their lockers, which were all side by side each other's at their request. The ten friends quickly, but neatly placed all their book and supplies into their lockers and headed to the roof of the main administrative building of the school, knowing there no one would come to disturb them.

The gentle, calming breeze and the soft music coming from Ren's Iphone made everyone feel relaxed.

"I'm still tired…," yawned Sakura.

Seiichi sighed and raised his arms to signal to his twin sister to come over. He said, "Come here, Sakura."

She moved over to her older twin, sat on his lap, and quickly fell asleep. Some of them were still tired from waking up early in the morning, so they decided to follow their friend's lead and took a quick morning nap until 8 am, which was in half-an-hour. The rest decided to stay quiet and listen to music until it was time.

_*Rinnggg*_

The ones who had fallen asleep were woken up by the loud ringing of the bell. The ten stood up from the floor and stretched.

An announcement followed the bell. _"Attention, students! You all have fifteen minutes to head to the auditorium for the introduction meeting!"_

Each of the ten sighed, knowing they would now have to face a crowd of raging fans.

The ten was reluctant to go down, seeing the number of students that have already arrived, but left the roof anyways and as discreetly as possible went the school auditorium. Sneakily, they passed through the hallways without being seen-

"OH MY GOSH! It's the Ten Stars!"

Immediately, the ten's bodies froze and stiffly turned their head backwards to the see the crowd that was coming at them.

"RUN!" Yuuta screamed.

And that is what the Ten Stars did.

Ran as quickly their legs could take them…

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter wasn't interesting. I needed to get out this information out. The next chapter will definitely be more fun because my story will be getting started! See you all next time! **

**Review! Love and Kisses!**


End file.
